Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In typical simulation applications, a user may be enabled to create a virtual character and navigate a virtual world. A typical simulation application may accept inputs from the user, determine actions initiated by the user based on the inputs, determine subsequent outcomes of the user initiated actions, and mold the simulation according to the outcomes. Most outcomes it in the simulations are predetermined, and the simulation is designed to direct the user to accomplish a goal.